finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Geosgaeno
Geosgaeno is a geo-type fiend in Final Fantasy X, which appears on the Baaj ruins to threaten Tidus when he tries to find shelter in the ruins of a temple near the beginning of the game. After three turns, Tidus wisely decides to flee. Later on, once the party has gained control of the Fahrenheit, the ruins can be revisited, and Tidus, now accompanied by Wakka and Rikku, can attempt to defeat the boss and enter the Chamber of the Fayth which houses the fayth of the hidden aeon, Anima. Geosgaeno can drop weapons with No Encounters, and armor with Auto-Reflect. Since No Encounters cannot be customized to a weapon, only an armor, defeating Geosgaeno is the only way to obtain a weapon with this ability in the game with a 50% possibility of it dropping one. First Battle When encountered in the beginning of the game, Geosgaeno's every attack halves Tidus's HP current. After three turns, a cutscene will play and the battle will end. If the monster is killed (which is only possible through use of a cheating device, such as GameShark, to alter Tidus's stats), the cutscene will play as if the battle had ended normally. Strategy When encountered in the beginning of the game, one should not waste turns and Potions healing, as every attack simply halves Tidus's HP. After three turns, a cutscene will play and the battle will end. Second Battle In the later battle, Geosgaeno attacks with Stone Punch, which may cause Petrify. Because the fight takes place underwater, the characters will instantly shatter, making them inoperable. Geosgaeno uses the ability KO Punch, which inflicts always (Status)|Curse] and may instantly killing a character. Geosgaeno has relatively low HP. Geosgaeno also has 95% resistance to Poison. Geosgaeno inhales a character occasionally. When this happens, all positive Status Effects, such as Protect or Haste, will be applied to Geosgaeno so long as the character is contained within it. The inhaled character may Struggle with a Trigger Command or defend. If the one inhaled does not Struggle, the next turn Geosgaeno gets, it will exhale, bringing them to 1 HP and dealing the one inhaled's current HP minus 1 damage to each character. If they do Struggle, Geosgaeno will exhale and only KO the one who was swallowed. If a character is swallowed and Geosgaeno is defeated, it will cause 9,999 points of damage on all characters. Strategy It is advised to have armor with Stone Ward or Stoneproof, as well as Death Ward or Deathproof. One should never defeat Geosgaeno if a character is swallowed. A simple strategy is equipping a weapon with any elemental affinity (e.g. Firestrike) onto Tidus and use Quick Hit or if possible, customize a empty four slot Variable Steel with all four elemental strikes to change into Crystal Sword for Tidus with for maximum damage but it will cost 100.000 Gil. Hastega is also a good option. Rikku can use elemental crystals and Wakka can use his Overdrive Element Reels. The best strategy is to use Mix, combine two Gambler's Spirits, and use Trio of 9999 to end the fight within seconds. An easy way to get Gambler's Spirits early is to unlock the Earth Eater by capturing all of the Calm Lands and Cavern of the Stolen Fayth fiends. Challenging the Earth Eater will be free the first time, but every subsequent battle will cost 15,000 gil. One will not be able to beat the Earth Eater at this point, but one can use Haste and Steal the Gambler's Spirits. Another possible strategy is to equip either Tidus, Wakka or Rikku with the Evade & Counter armor. When a character gets sucked in, they must not struggle but defend by pressing . The character with Evade & Counter may also use Guard or Sentinel to effectively nullify Geosgaeno's punch attacks. Gallery Related Enemies ''Final Fantasy X-2'' *Georapella de:Geos Geyno fr:Geosgaeno Category:Final Fantasy X Bosses